greysanatomyyfandomcom-20200213-history
Break on Through
Break on Through is the fifteenth episode of the second season and the twenty-fourth episode overall of Grey's Anatomy. Summary The nurse's strike causes chaos in the hospital. Meredith accidentally intubated a DNR patient, and the must let her die. Izzie treats a young pregnant patient with much more in common than the patient realizes. George joins the picket line. Meanwhile, the rest of the interns meet their new resident, the ant-Nazi, which Cristina immediately clashes with over her choice of medical care. Plot Izzie and George arrive at the hospital where the nurses strike is taking place. Cristina walks up and tells them they have to go in, they have patients and surgeries. Cristina walks through and food is thrown at her. After a few moments Izzie follows, but George says he can't. Meredith arrives at the Roseridge Home fore Extended Care to visit her mother. She suddenly draws back when she sees that the chief is there. At the hospital, Patricia tells Burke and Shepherd that she quit being a nurse because of doctors that didn't help out. As Richard walks by the two tell him he needs new nurses but he says he doesn't have the money to take on an additional forty nurses. At the nurses station, Izzie, Alex, Meredith and Cristina debate over who Bailey's replacement will be. Then an extremel perky resident, Sydney Heron, appears and hugs Cristina. All the interns suddenly find something to do, leaving Sydney alone. Alex and Cristina see a patient with a large rash on her leg. Meredith walks along a corridor and sees an elderly woman, short of breath, shouting for her husband. Not seeing any other nurses or doctors around, she intubates her. Outside Seattle Grace, Olivia tells George that he can go through and they won't throw food at him. George tells her that he can't he is a union man, so he picks up a sign and protests with the nurses. Addison introduces Izzie to her patient, a young pregnant girl. Addison tells the girl that they will perform a C-section but leave the baby attached to the umbilical cord so that it can still get oxygen, then if everything is safe, they will successfully deliver the baby. The patient's mother says it sounds expensive but Addison tells them that it will be free. When Addison leaves, Izzie tells the patient's mother not to worry that its charity because Addison will get rewarded and the hospital will get a write-off. Meredith greets the chief and tells him subtly that she saw her mother today. The chief acts innocent and asks how she is, Meredith tells her she is fine and walks away. Dr. Heron talks to her patient about their honeymoon when Cristina stops them, noting that the rash has spread very quickly, they book an OR. Meredith talks to Derek about missing Doc and Addison asks Derek for a consult. Outside the hospital Nurse Tyler, Debbie and Olivia approach George and ask him to help some of their patients outside the hospital.